Dusk
by AbandonedPhilosophy
Summary: [SYOT OPEN] "On this 75th anniversary since the dark days, as a reminder to the districts that their rebellion affected everyone no matter their age, the age gap for reaping candidates has been extended to ages ten through twenty. Thank you." This is the 75th Hunger Games.
_AN_ _:_ _I know this chapter is very short, and I'm sorry! I usually write much longer chapters, I just didn't want to overwhelm you guys! (: This story is something I have been planning for a while, and the SYOT form can be found down below! I'm really looking forward to reading some of your guy's submissions! I think I have found an interesting and creative way to get through the pre-games without having to take the POV of every single character but still characterizing all of them, and I'm excited to show you guys!_

* * *

 **Dusk**

 **Prologue, I**

 **POV: Cornelius Snow**

President Snow licked his lips, the taste of blood overwhelming his senses as his tongue glided along the edge of his mouth. He smirked, delicately reaching for the envelope with that lay on the podium before him and taking it into his grasp. On the back of the envelope was the capitol seal, while the front had the number 75 engraved into the opening flap in gold. He knew that inside lay the key to Panem's safety and security. With the envelope in his hands, he turned on his heel and began walking towards the stairs that led back up and out of the storage room.

Once I get back to Seneca, we'll read this together, he thought to himself. As he climbed the stairs, the two peacekeepers that guarded adjacent sides of the exit saluted the president with their right hands while their left hands kept their rifles placed firmly against their chests. The president disregarded them and kept moving.

His boots clicked and clacked against the marble floor, leaving an echo with every step he took that seemed to rack the silent hallways.

It took a while to navigate through the building, but when the President finally got into Seneca's office, he said nothing, walking in as if it was his. In truth, it was. Mr. Crane had left the door open for his easy access. The head gamemaker was sitting in his leather chair, the back of the chair facing the door so that Snow could not see him when he first walked in.

Two peacekeepers stood silently in the back of the room, though Snow could feel their eyes watching him through their helmets. "Leave us," he said nonchalantly. Both soldiers saluted the President, then left the room as instructed, closing the door behind them.

Seneca spun around. "Mr. President, sir, are you ready?"

"Indeed," Snow responded, his voice heavy with exhaustion. The late hours of the night were beginning to dawn on him. On a normal occasion he would have been home by now, sipping on tea while spending time with his precious grandchildren. Oh, how he loved his two sweet granddaughters.

"Then let us open it," Seneca said with a chuckle, rising from his chair and placing his hands on his desk. "After what happened last year, we have a lot to live up to."

"We're up to the challenge," the president said, remarking on this year's twist with a smile. He already knew it, of course. He knew everything.

"Trust me."

* * *

 **CHARACTER FORM SUBMISSION**

 _Send this to me in a PM, please do not post it via review. If you do it will be disregarded. Thank you!_

[NAME]

[AGE]

[GENDER]

[SEXUALITY]

[DISTRICT]

[APPEARANCE]

[PERSONALITY]

[HOBBIES]

[ASPIRATIONS]

[BACKGROUND INFORMATION]

[FAMILY/FRIENDS/PETS]

[WEALTH]

[STRENGTHS/WEAKNESSES]

[TOKEN]

 _AN : By submitting a potential POV character you agree to give full rights to the character to AbandonedPhilosophy, and give him permission to make any changes to the character that he feels necesarry for the story._

* * *

 **FAQ**

 _Q:_ What if all of the tribute spots aren't filled up?

 _A:_ That's an unfortunate situation, but I wouldn't stop writing the story! 

_Q:_ How far will my character be guaranteed survival?

 _A:_ Until the gong sounds. No one is safe. If not all tribute spots are filled up it is safe to assume that the tributes who have been submitted rather than those I would be forced to make will make it further than the rest. 

_Q:_ Will my character have a POV?

 _A:_ Some characters will have countless chapters to themselves, some won't have a single one. I can't guarantee a point of view for everyone, that would hinder the flow of the story, and I feel it is where a lot of Hunger Games fanfictions fail. 

_Q:_ What can I do to increase my chances of a character having a chapter?

 _A:_ To be honest, the only thing you can do is make sure you submit a thorough, fully fleshed out character. Aside from that, there isn't much you can do. It all depends on the types of characters I recieve, because I need to have a balance in my story! 

_Q:_ How long is a chapter?

 _A:_ A chapter is usually somewhere between 3,000 to 10,000 words and will cover a lot of the plot. There will not be any filler chapters as I feel they weaken the plot of the story, so you will not see many pre-game chapters aside from those used for character development! 

_Q:_ How often is this story updated?

 _A:_ New chapters will be posted as soon as possible. I'd really like it if no one rushed me, however, because I'm going as fast as I can. I will try to get chapters out as soon as possible, but writing is something I personally feel can't be rushed. (:


End file.
